


Ciemny Las

by ILoveMyselfFU



Series: Boso przez Piekło [1]
Category: La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: Gen, Postmodernism
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMyselfFU/pseuds/ILoveMyselfFU
Summary: Anon wraca z imprezy, błądząc po manowcach, w środku ciemnego znalazł się lasu.
Series: Boso przez Piekło [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941811





	Ciemny Las

W życia wędrówce, na połowie czasu, obrawszy błędne manowców koleje, pośród ciemnego znalazłem się lasu.

Zawsze po wypiciu paru głębszych wracałem wspomnieniami do czasów szkolnych i dziwacznych tyrad mojej polonistki. Miała kobieta nierówno pod sufitem, ale może to i lepiej, nikt, kto pracuje z bandą nieletnich, nie powinien być skazany na męczennictwo, będąc zdrowym na umyśle. Niektórzy nauczyciele oczywiście radzą sobie z tym przy pomocy alkoholu, a niektórzy, czyli ci, którzy mają cykora, robią sobie krzywdę. Można skosić L4, ubezpieczenie z ZUSu i współczujące spojrzenia współpracowników "Oh, biedactwo. Uczniowie zaczęli zgłaszać rodzicom alkohol? Eh, żeby przynajmniej nie skończyło się jak z Basią Bekas"...Zaraz, o czym to ja?

Ah, no tak, lekcje polskiego. Przypomniała mi się lekcja polskiego, na której omawialiśmy "Boską Komedię" Dantego. Ogólnie fajny typ, laska go rzuciła, to napisał self-insert-fica i zrobił się sławny. Znaczy, w sumie nie pamiętam, chyba tak było. Mniejsza z tym.

Tak więc szedłem sobie przez las, wesoły po paru drinkach, no i chyba się zgubiłem, bo ciemno się zrobiło i żadne auto nie przejeżdżało, żeby mi poświecić. No i tak idę, mam nadzieję, że wyjdę na jakąś normalną drogę, a tu ni cholera wie skąd, jak jakieś diabli normalnie, coś jak pantera, jakiś wilk z chaszczy wyskakuje, to ja wiadomo, krzyczę "Kurwa mać!" i wpadam plecami na drzewo. Już myślę, że zrobię pod siebie ze strachu, a tu ni z gruchy, ni z pietruchy, zza drzewa naprzeciwko mnie, wychodzi ludzka sylwetka. To ja wiadomo, wrzeszczę "Ej, panie, pomóżcie mi, ja tam zwykłym studentem jestem, nie po drodze mi umierać!". I wtedy odezwał się on. "Idziemy panie Makaron, uwaga ściółka, no, idziemy idziemy.". Po czym krzyknął "Te, Lessi i przerośnięty kocurze, wara no od dzieciaka.", i jak bestie były, tak zniknęły.

Podbiegłem więc czym prędzej do mojego wybawcy, a tu okazało się, że to znany polski podróżnik-katolik, Wojciech Cejrowski. To ja, wiadomo, mówię w szoku. "Panie Wojciechu?! A pan tu skąd?.", na co pan Wojtek mi odpowiada. " **Pan** Wojciech to mój tatko, do mnie można Wojtku." Ja lekko w szoku, bo wiadomo, pan Cejrowski to tatko pana Wojtka, ale postanowiłem nie ryzykować. Ciemno w tym lesie było, lepiej by się było panu Wojtkowi nie narażać. To ja mu odpowiadam "Zrozumiano panie Wojtku. Dziękuję za ratunek, gdyby nie pan, to te dzikie bestie, cholera wie co by mi zrobiły", na co pan Wojtek rzucił "Po pierwsze, ja rozumiem narwy, ale znajduje się pan w obliczu naszego pana Boga, więc bardzo proszę o szacunek i nieplugawienie własnych ust wulgaryzmami. Po drugie, pan da spokój, przechodziliśmy z Makaronem w okolicy, to wiadomo, katolikowi w potrzebie pomożemy, prawda Makaronie?". Wojciechowi odpowiedziała cisza. Postanowiłem nie zagłębiać.

Ruszyliśmy więc z panem Wojtkiem dalej w głąb lasu, ja grzecznie za nim, ponieważ on wolał prowadzić, żeby ostrzegać o ściółce. Mówił, że jesteśmy w starym lesie, i tu w ściółce żyją wymarłe już gatunki korników. Coś ponarzekał na ministra leśnictwa, ale że ja nie w temacie, to dość szybko przestałem słuchać.

Szliśmy tak sobie, co jakiś czas omijając lęgowiska termitów, aż doszliśmy do czegoś, czego ja się za cholerę nie spodziewałem zobaczyć w środku lasu. No na polance (na której już na szczęście ściółki nie było), jak bydle stał budynek, taki jakie stoją przy obserwatoriach, z których można obserwować gwiazdy, układać gwiazdozbiory i ogólnie robić rzeczy, które zlecają nauczycielki fizyki na wycieczkach do planetarium. Kasjopeja, Mała Niedźwiedzica, Wielka Niedźwiedzica, Herkules, takie tam. No i ten budynek był otoczony jakimiś neonami czy czymś, jak w jakimś teledysku The Weeknd, czy coś, nawet bił od niego taki _vibe_ , gdyby komuś był potrzebny _vibe check_. Pan Wojtek oczywiście nie potrzebował, on miał _vibing_ włączony cały czas. W pewnym momencie mnie zawołał, więc podbiegłem. Znalazł wejście.

" _Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch’intrate_ " przeczytał pan Wojtek po włosku. "Widzisz młodzieńcze, w języku Rzymu, znaczy to 'Przed wejściem do środka, nadzieję zostaw na zewnątrz', a co my przez to rozumiemy? Że kobietom w ciąży, wstęp wzbroniony." Pan Wojtek zaśmiał się w dość upiorny sposób. Czyżby myślał, że wchodzimy do klubu ze striptizem? Nie, pan Wojtek jest przecież dobrym katolikiem, ma żonę i ranczo w Teksasie, 34 hektary, ropę wydobywa i sprzedaję ją temu, kto więcej zapłaci, człowiek biznesu, a nie żaden tam rogacz.

"To co robimy, Panie Wojtku?" zapytałem znanego podróżnika. "No jak to co? Wchodzimy" rzucił uradowany od ucha do ucha Wojciech. Tak więc wszedłem za nim, do klubu Inferno.


End file.
